Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for operating at least one mechanism or entity and, more particularly, to methods and systems for operating at least one mechanism or entity where one or more objects may interfere with the operation of the mechanism or entity.
Background Information
Mechanisms or entities such as robots or the like have increasingly been used to perform certain tasks in a variety of areas. Often times, however, these entities may collide with or otherwise contact other objects, for example body portions of humans, which collisions are undesirable and potentially dangerous.